


Fort Serenity

by schweinsty



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Mal meets the Tams during the first paintball war. Teeny tiny near-drabbley ficlet. Fusion with Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for creepy_shetan's prompt over at comment-fic on livejournal.

"She really likes water guns," he hears the kid saying before he turns the corner, "So I thought the paintball match would be fine, but-"

Professor Serra's there, of course, holding the shaking girl while the girl's-boyfriend? brother?-fidgets and frets and babbles on and on about loud noises and flashbacks. Ina-Professor Sera raises a significant eyebrow when she sees him, and Mal curses himself, because he just wanted to win the early registration prize, and he had a good chance, with Zoe and Jayne backing him up, but-fine.

This is the only building the fighting hasn't gotten to, and if the kid wants to take his-sister? he's going with sister-home, they'll have to either go through a dozen screaming paintball players or wait it out-possibly overnight-here in discomfort of the library. Unless-

 _Wash,_ he types into his cell phone. _Meet me in the study room w/ the crew. And bring your blankets. We're making a fort._


End file.
